Suna Village
by Bloody Wolf Demon
Summary: This story is about Naruto living in the Suna Village with his friend Gaara. Read Naruto's Life for past.
1. Chapter 1

New beginning again. Come on people. I need a review so I can tell which beginning is better. PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHICH BEGINNING IS BETTER.

I am back in Kohona after 10 whole years. I am back in this forsaken village so I can participate in the Chunin exam. You might be wondering how I shall be able to participate in this exam. I am allowed to participate in this exam because of my good friend Gaara. He allowed me to be a sand nin because I am able to use more powerful sand abilities than him. He and I also met a long time ago.

*Flashback*

Master wanted me to meet every tailed demon so I could find their weaknesses. First I shall find the demon that is also sealed in a ninja but he lives in a sand village. I believe he is also stored in a five year old boy like me. Kyuubi master wants me to defeat the demon so I can have his power with all the other tailed demons. Master has helped me much after those three horrible years in that village.

Right now my appearance is different than the one he says will change in a few years time. I still look like the younger me but I am much stronger. Master taught me a few new moves but he shall tell me more when my body is ready to accept his chakra. I am now wearing a black shirt with a blood red jacket that says demon in pure black on the back. I am also wearing black pants that have red flames shooting on the bottom that look like they can burn you when they touch you.

Appearances aside I am now in the sand village and see the young boy who is the jinnchuuriki of the tailed demon. He is being beaten. Just like me. I rushed in and used a jutsu that Master taught me that unleashed a thousand spiders that each bit the attackers who then fell unconscious. I then walked up the weak boy and thrust my hand into his seal and disappeared inside of it.

I am now in front of the tailed demon. He and I had a talk and he agreed to become my other Master. My real Master then showed me a jutsu that transferred the weak boy's demon into myself. I then got out of the weak boy's seal.

When the boy saw that his seal was gone I seemed to grant his wish. He is now accepted by the village and has told people that I am his cousin. My body soon accepted Master and new Master's charka. In the next seven years I defeated and accepted new Master's which included the ten tailed demon. My power is strong and my supposed cousin let me participate in his village's genin exam so I am supposedly part of his village and am going to participate in the chuunin exam in the disgraceful village of Konoha.

After those years my appearance has drastically changed again. I have kept the same outfit, but the words on my back have changed. They now say King of Hell in which I shall be in three years. I also have seven swords on my back in which the colors of the elements in which they control. Red for fire, blue for water, white for wind, brown for earth, purple for lightning, yellow for life, and pure black evil for death. I only keep these swords for appearances since I can already control the elements. I also have a black fox mask on me which have a mouth that shows blood streaming out of it like a fresh kill. I have the mask so it can hide my blood red slitted eyes and my sharp teeth. Those teeth can tear flesh into shreds. I also have black gloves on my hands and black bandages to hide the claws. Finally I have pointed ears in which I do not keep hidden.

Gaara the weak boy has also changed. He still looks the same but is now nice when you get to know him and smiles often. Many girls have also seemed to prefer him before me. I do not care about that now because with being the King of Hell they do not have wives or anything of the matter. Gaara also has a companion who is his sister. She seems strong like her brother but I do not know.

They have followed me to the village to also participate in the exams even though they know they cannot win against me.

In the village the villagers to not seem to except us or me the most. They still do the same thing they did to me those many years ago even thought they do not know who I am. In the arena we are waiting to start the first part of the exam.

A weird kid with glasses then pulls out some cards that have chakra in them that say stuff about the ninja in the room. The emo kid named Sasuke asked to see Gaara's card and mine. Gaara's card did not have much to say on it but when the kid pulled out mine he seemed stunned. Sasuke grabbed the card and it showed me in my true form and only said King of Hell on it. The ninja seemed stunned at what they saw and backed away from me.

I grabbed the card and just said the card has been tampered with and used a jutsu that supposedly changed it back to normal. The jutsu actually allowed me to change the picture and the words into a normal picture of myself and did not say a word on it. The ninja still seemed scared of me and the banshee has already fainted when she saw my picture.

Soon enough the first part of the exam started.

Please review to tell me which beginning is the best. PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. It may not be great because I am having a case or writers block. But I hope you like it. Read on.

Well I guess we have to take the first part of the Chuunin exams right now. When the exam was about to start a tall man appeared into the room and scared a lot of the kids in the room. I was not scared because Master made things appear out of thin air to make me scared and help me to not be scared. I actually really worked, even though Master made man-eating animals appear out of thin air to attack me.

Okay. The tall so called scary old man passed out the first part of the Chuunin exam. It is nine questions that are quite easy. If you cheat you get kicked out. When you want to give up, you and your team get kicked out the the Chuunin exams until the next exam comes up.

The first part of the exams was easy for me, but I think that is just because I have Master's knowledge inside of me. Gaara and Tenten, his partner, seemed to be in trouble though. Since they were having trouble I decided to use one of my jutsu's so I can put my thoughts inside of their heads. It comes quite in handy in mid battle.

My two teammates seemed surprised to hear my voice in their heads but used the answers I gave them. We were done with forty five minutes until the final tenth question appears. With that though in my mind I decided to draw Master in one of his fearsome poses. To me it is not terrifying, but to other people it is evil looking.

I summoned my special pencil. This pencil lets you write or draw with every color that you ask it. The pencil also never gets broken and never needs to get sharpened. I like this pencil when I draw doodles of the demons. I may say that I am quite good at drawing, if I do say myself.

Finally the forty five minutes passed and I was done with my picture. This may be one of my best. Okay okay, the tenth question states that if we don't answer the question correctly we get kicked out of the Chuunin exams forever, but if we get the question right we pass.

I think this is a dirty trick for this village. The people just can't kick people out of the exam for no reason. That is why I am going to take a stand. I stand up and say

"This is stupid. Why would anyone not get this question right? Being a Chuunin is all about taking risks, so why not take this risk? If we get the question wrong, why can't we just take a Chuunin exam away from here? If we lose we get kicked out of Konoha's Chuunin exam forever, but did they ever say we can't take other village's Chuunin exam? So take the question. Take the risk."

Everybody is nodding at what I said. That is actually a surprise since most people hate me. Because of my speech, no one leaves and we pass. The question is whether we take the risk of the question and everyone won. Everybody in the room except for the people caught cheating passed the first exam. This included me and my team.

The teacher of the class seemed stunned at how many people passed. He then glared at me and walked over to me to cuss me out. Guess he doesn't like people passing. Before he could cuss me out, a lady appeared and said she was the sensei for the second part of the exam. She said her name was Anko. I think she is insane.

Anko was also stunned at how many people passed, but got rid of that thought and told us to go to the entrance of the Forest of Death. She shun-shined away and left us alone with the fuming first exam sensei.

The first exam sensei grabbed my paper and was about to cuss me out until he saw my drawing. When the sensei saw the drawing he screamed and peed his pants. When the students saw the sensei they burst out laughing and I took my paper before anyone else saw my drawing. I guess Master is truly horrific.

I shushined away to the Forest of Death with my teammates. We were the first ones there which left me bored. I had nothing to do while Gaara was talking with Tenten. I was so bored that I summoned a small animal. That small animal was Master in a miniature form of a fox. This fox had black fur and red slitted eyes. When he is mad his fur changes color to orange. That part I think is weird. He also only has one tail, but when he wants to use more power, he draws on my chakra and grows tails by how much chakra he stole from me. Master can't use his chakra in the fox form,because he is still sealed inside of me. It actually gets really annoying.

That is how me and Master start talking until everybody else shows up. When everybody FINALLY showed up, they all stared at me like I was weird. I yelled at them to stop staring at me and went back to talking with Master. He wanted me to kill everyone here, but I knew I needed to get the villagers respect and maybe even trust before I can kill them. This causes the kill to be more satisfying.

Also if you want to know I can talk animal. Master allowed me to have this power. It is quite dare I say, awesome. The only bad thing is when I talk with animals, I sound like the animal I am talking to. This means no one else can understand me. Guess this may be why the students all stared at me weird.

Next chapter will have the second part of the Chuunin exams.


End file.
